Te admiro, te quiero y te deseo
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Nico Yazawa...Nico sensei Más que una sempai, más que mi inspiración, más que una maestra... Perdóname, pero en estos momentos usted es mi fantasía sexual Advertencia: Alcohol y lemon entre dos lolis
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Kurosawa Ruby… Cada día de mi vida está llena de secretos desde los más simples o los más complejos, bueno daré uno que a mi parecer es el más notable de todos es mi relación con Yazawa Nico-san, o como suelo llamarla de cariño, Nico sensei.

Es una noche como cualquiera cuando salgo de mi casa a altas horas de la noche, siempre llevo usando mi chaqueta roja de Uranohoshi corriendo como pueda hasta la casa Yazawa donde me espera una chica un poco alta que yo de unos 17 años aunque como yo tiene apariencia de una niña aunque es pelinegra de coletas y sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

Que coincidencia, ambas usamos chaqueta roja y aparte entrenamos muy duro para ser idols profesionales aunque nuestro vinculo sea de un sensei a un alumno. Esta noche está sentada en la acera de su casa, suelo llegar tarde y bueno tengo que lidiar con su cara de enojo

-¡Lo siento Nico Sensei!- Me incliné con tal de pedir disculpas aunque me pasé de la raya, soy tan leal a sensei que en una ocasión me golpeé la cabeza con la de ella, en verdad dolió y hasta me sacó un buen chichón

-¡Piggy! ¡Lo siento sensei!

-Ya era hora- Suspiró

-Discúlpame, sensei, me costó trabajo escabullirme de mi casa- Bueno, de hecho mi Oneechan suele darme permiso ya que también tiene una gran admiración a Muse aunque su mayor ídolo es Eli-san aunque también siente gran lealtad hacia Sensei.

-No dejaste que nadie aparte de Dia te viera, ¿Cierto?

-Así es, ¡Todo salió bien!- Hice mi posición de Ganbaruby

Sensei me miró con esa seriedad aunque también conociéndola mejor está muy preocupada por mí sobre todo cuando veo algo de brillo en sus rojos

-Ruby, en primer lugar, ¿Por qué quieres entrenar aquí afuera en el frío?- Bueno no contaba que estábamos en época de invierno. De hecho cada vez que hablo con sensei suelo estar roja y aparte un poco nerviosa… Eso pasa cuando admiras y quieres a alguien y más cuando esa persona es tu inspiración

-¿Eh? Es porque… Porque siempre cuando estoy con Yoshiko y Hanamaru… Yo- De hecho me hace recordar a Hanamaru la cual es mi novia (Era mi novia) que intentaba salir conmigo o cuando estuviésemos en una cita o con Yoshiko de por medio

-Porque… Siempre terminamos en ese tipo de atmosfera- Hasta en mi vida amorosa soy una idiota que le cuesta hablar, Sensei en verdad no es una tonta a lo cual con su sonrisa burlona me señaló canturreando

-¿Ese tipo de cosas?...Dime, ¿Ya lo hiciste con Hanamaru?

-¡¿Piggy?!- Estoy congelada del susto más mi sonrojo me traiciona, Sensei aprovecha para darme un certero dedazo en mi frente como si me exigiera que me concentrara

-Hey, no te imagines cosas raras- Ahora dio sus órdenes antes de entrenar en un parque pequeño de la ciudad- Supongo que podemos dar comienzo con los pasos que hemos aprendido hoy- Se refería a una de sus "Investigaciones" donde ella estudiaba a los demás grupos competidores del Love Live, probablemente para crearse un baile improvisado.

Sensei esbozó una sonrisa mientras pone sus manos sobre las caderas, sólo espero que no explote de ira conmigo

-Anda, vamos a practicar

-¡Ganbaruby!

Sensei pasa por alto algunas de mis incoherencias a lo cual sin más decidimos trotar hacia el parque y entrenamos en un lote baldío ubicado dentro del mismo lugar…

Yazawa Nico, Nico Nii, Nico-san, Nico-Sensei… Aparte de ser mi inspiración como mi mentora es una gran amiga en la que yo pueda confiar, en los escenarios podría ser una buena rival para ella o viceversa pero ese merito se lo queda Yoshiko por mucho… Pero cuando hablo de un vínculo entre más que simples amigas, bueno Hanamaru y Maki-san, sobre esta última pagarían los platos rotos.

No todos los días salgo de casa para entrenar con ella, no al contrario ya que suelo ir a casa a cuidar a sus hermanitos o a ayudar en sus investigaciones usando mi vestido incognito. En medio de estas funciones ambas convivimos mientras hacemos todo juntas. Pienso que nuestra relación, de kouhai a senpai, alumna a sensei y Aqours a Muses… Pienso que todo eso está mejorando a pasos agigantados.

Por ello es que tengo que guardar tantos secretos…

Ahora estoy arrodillada sobre el suelo ya que la práctica fue más extenuante como siempre, de pronto mi sensei se quita su chaqueta para abrigarme aunque yo lleve otra puesta… En verdad el invierno en Tokio es de verdad bastante crudo.

Como les decía, sensei humildemente me cubrió con su chaqueta con esa gentil sonrisa que la caracteriza a lo cual le agradecí sonriendo pero como una niña idiota que se ilusiona con una estrella pop.

-¿Tienes frío?

Traté de responder pero hasta me calaba la boca a lo cual hizo ese acto noble. Después de unos minutos sensei miraba su reloj mientras de pronto unas luces se dibujaban en el cielo, probablemente se acercaría el amanecer ante lo cual anunció no sin antes dar un suspiro

-Es suficiente por hoy, regresemos a casa

Me quedé muda ya que por alguna razón siento el calor y aparte del olor que impregnaba esa chaqueta… Para ser una chica algo arrogante como obstinada tenía un lindo aroma por cierto, y eso es uno de los tantos secretos que quiero guardar.

De todos los secretos que tengo aparte de varias fotos o posters que tengo por parte de Oneechan, aparte de unos videos que subieron de ella sea en los PV o en las presentaciones en vivo, también tengo uno muy oscuro… Esa es la parte en la que me tildarán de lo peor o me dirán que soy enferma, no los culpo y entiendo su punto de vista… Puedo aceptar todos los cargos pero deben entender que ese es el precio que pago por seguir y querer a alguien que admiro mucho.

Ese es el algo que quiero decirles, pero antes les aclaro que mantengo eso solo para mí. Un secreto que ni siquiera quiero que Oneechan, Hanamaru o Yoshiko lo sepan… Ni mucho menos Nico sensei…

-¡Ah, ahh!... Sensei… ¡Ah!

Si, así es… Por lo que escucharon o leyeron, ya pueden empezar a juzgarme o criticarme pero como ya les dije ese es el precio que pago al estar con Nico Yazawa. Si, estos momentos les confieso que para mí... Nico es mi mejor amiga, una gran sensei ... Mi inspiración... Ahora resulta que ella es mi mayor fantasía sexual…

Si, lo admito me estoy masturbando pensando en ella en mi cuarto y como testigo pongo a un suéter rosa que inconscientemente tomé en una pijamada. Pero no se preocupen sólo la uso para sentir y aroma… Bueno, ustedes sabrán el resto supongo.

Después de realizar lo que llaman trabajos manuales y bueno tuve un orgasmo en mi cama (Y aparte mojé en ella) Me vine en la cama, pero no me siento nada satisfecha… Tal vez en estos momentos quiero tener sexo con Nico sensei

En estos momentos exclamó con tristeza aparte de un puchero de frustración

-¡Piggy! Pero no hay manera en la que yo pueda tomar la iniciativa, ya que hace poco hablé con ella pero no tuve el valor en decírselo. Aparte lo único que me queda es arreglarlo por mi propia cuenta

Genial Ruby, ¿Qué tan pervertida puedes ser para excitarte tan fácilmente por tu sensei?... Ah, aún no puedo creer que me haya dado su suéter rosa, ¡Rayos Sensei! ¡Como odio amarte!... De seguro ella también tenía frío pero como es una orgullosa entonces se limitó a no ser débil.

Además ayer después de que pasamos tiempo juntas igual hice lo mismo… ¡Piggy soy de lo peor!

De pronto huelo un poco el suéter de sensei y en verdad la esencia de Sakura se siente muy bien… Rayos, esto es tan inmoral o como siempre Umi-san dice, esto es indecente como inmoral viniendo de alguien como yo…

El olor de sensei… Me parece que tengo que hacerlo por atrás… ¡Piggy, ¿Otra vez?!... Pero no puedo evitarlo, no tengo más opción que usar un lubricante o crema para manos, el desodorante también puede servir. Ahora meto dos dedos dentro de mi trasero mientras uso mi otra mano para masturbarme.

Entrando fácilmente y agrandando la entrada… Bien, lo haré sólo una vez y en menos de nada pienso que sensei me lo hace con sus dedos e intento llamarla por su nombre pero siempre repito Sensei… Han pasado 30 minutos pero no me siento llena, pareciera que quisiera ser ruda y no lo logro aunque trate de hacerlo mejor.

Pero, ¿Hay algo más que esto?

Es desbordante el deseo de que Nico sensei esté dentro de mí, desde que conocí a Sensei la consideré más que una idol brillante y radiante, la consideré mi inspiración como mi ideal hasta en los momentos más abruptos pero después de ese corto pero agradable transcurso de tiempo más que confesarle mi admiración y mis respetos, por muy torpe que yo fuera o muy tímida…

Recuerdo aquel día cuando nos conocimos en Tokyo, cada una sea Muses o Aqours comenzábamos a interactuar entre nosotras comenzando por Chika y Honoka que parecieran como hermanas separadas hasta terminar entre mi sensei y yo

Al verla en persona por primera sólo exclamé mi famosa frase, en verdad me embargaba la emoción de estar frente a frente con una de las fuertes y carismáticas del grupo Muses… Me sentía en un mundo de ensueño y cómo siempre elogiándose como la gran idol número uno del universo

-Nico-san… Tú eres una chica brillante y radiante en el escenario

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Era evidente su arrogancia cuando se trataba de halagos

-Porque…- Mi sonrojo y mi corazón me iban a traicionar pero exclamé lo que más pude

-Porque, las idols como tú son maravillosas con todo para hacer felices a las personas

Como siempre su orgullo se hizo notar cuando se sonrojó

-Hmp, en verdad comprendes mi atractivo, ¿No? Te mostraré mi agradecimiento

Comencé a actuar como una idiota después de seguirla como una especie de papparazzi mientras preguntaba de diestra a siniestra la ubicación de su casa hasta encontrarla al lado de unos tres pequeños chicos, dos niñas y un niño

-¿A qué has venido?

-Te he buscado por todas partes

Los niños se quedaron impresionados mientras me veían a mi alrededor

-¿Es Maki-chan?- Preguntó una castaña de cabello corto con una coleta al lado derecho

-No, no es Maki-chan- Aclaró otra pelinegra con un peinado similar al de Honoka

-Aka-chan- Dijo un inocente pequeño de cabello negro que me miraba de manera curiosa, en menos de nada miré con determinación a la pelinegra que tenía en frente

-Yo quiero ser una gran idol, ¡Te lo suplico!- Tomé sus manos con las mías mientras quedó sorprendida con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- Por favor, Nico-san, ¡Haz una idol de mí!

La alta empezó a ver a los pequeños los cuales miraban con curiosidad a la que podía ser su hermana mayor a lo cual la joven con cierta arrogancia respondió

-Bien, Nico te acepta como aprendiz pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-No intentes hacer tanto ruido y no te quejes por pequeñeces

-¡No se preocupe Nico-sensei! ¡Ruby nunca se rendirá tan fácilmente! ¡Se lo prometo!- Expresé mi alegría en señal de agradecimiento aunque sus hermanitos me abrazaron cosa que me dejó aturdida y mucho.

Desde ese día la seguí en todo momento sea en los entrenamientos, en su casa, en sus misiones de investigación aunque no del todo ya que ella tiene sus cosas privadas o asuntos personales. Durante todo este tiempo como alumna y sensei terminamos sincerándonos entre ambas sólo como amigas, como una kouhai y una sempai.

Pero aunque yo sea su pupila, no cabe que entre los sentimientos que le tengo hacia ella, toda clase de ansiedad y miedo que había en mí y que trataba de lidiar en Aqours desaparecieron, dándole paso a mi anhelo, mi admiración y mi amor por mi sensei, por esa chica de radiante cabello negro y brillantes ojos rojos, esa niña con la gracia de una diosa.


	2. Chapter 2

En estos momentos estamos en una piscina de la ciudad donde algunas de nosotras aprovechan jugando a tirarse sobre el agua o lanzarse a chorros y en ese instante veo a Nico-sensei en su traje de baño… Si, ese excitante traje de baño que me hace delirar, siento que algo me moja abajo pero no es la piscina… Lo siento Hanamaru, pero esa loli de buen cuerpo está que me excita.

¡Piggy! Me estoy volviendo una persona muy ruin y pervertida mucho peor que Mari o Nozomi, a este punto, ni siquiera en un entrenamiento, ni en clases, y ni siquiera cuando me duermo no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no sea sensei… Nico Sensei ahora se volvió todo mi mundo, y ni siquiera tengo explicación.

Ese bikini verde con rayas le hace ver esbelta, quizás no tenga ni siquiera una figura envidiable como You, Kanan, Yoshiko o cualquiera de las chicas pero… Dios, su plano cuerpo la hace no sólo más esbelta si no que… Miro detenidamente sus brazos o sus muslos aunque me enfoco en su cintura.

… Está marcada… ¿Soy yo o es que ella va al gimnasio? Por alguna extraña razón me la imagino levantando pesas pequeñas o ejercitando con una mano… Saben en estos momentos veo mi cuerpo y es que noto que mis pechos son poco grandes, bueno estoy comenzando a tenerlos algo grandes y posiblemente termine con una figura igual a la de mi Oneechan.

Aunque Sensei se desprende de ese bikini… ¡Mierda sería como una diosa griega! Hermosa y quizás algo apretada y marcada… Dios, si fuera un chico sería bastante musculoso… De hecho su abdomen está muy duro como uno de esos chocolates blancos.

Me pregunto cuánto entrenamiento le llevó para tener esas piernas, ese abdomen… Ese vigor, no entiendo como alguien de apariencia infantil pueda ser tan caliente y apretada. Cuando la veo en la piscina mientras juega lanzando el balón y más cuando recibe chapuzones sobre su cuerpo… La manera en la que el agua o el sudor cae hacia su pecho fornido es tan erótica, que ni yo misma puedo creerlo.

Yo… Yo, quisiera tocarla, sobretodo su abdomen, acariciar su cabello y quizás su espalda, quiero lamer sus pechos, quiero morderla aunque sea abajo… Quiero que sensei me haga sentir más mujer que nunca, que me domine y que me retuerce de placer entre sus brazos.

Deseo hacer cosas con Sensei, pese a que sé que no es muy común que me permita hacerlo… Ya saben dar comienzo, tomar la iniciativa, si ella o yo… De pronto viene a mi cabeza la imagen de mi sensei con su suéter sólo que se lo quita enfrente mío mientras me dice con malicia mientras me sonríe seductoramente

-¿Qué esperas Ruby? Apresúrate y quítate la ropa

Y en menos de nada me arrodillo de manera provocativa para luego lamerle ahí abajo mostrándome como su esclava sumisa ante sus órdenes…

(…)

Después de ese suceso nada me impedía pensar en Nico Sensei ni siquiera en los entrenamientos, ahora en una ocasión estoy viendo unas fotos en su perfil y otras en su blog aunque me enfoco en sus dedos, como lo oyeron, ¡SUS DEDOS!... Sobre todo la mano derecha cuando hace su Nico Nico Nii.

Sus dedos quizás sean algo pequeños pero viendo de manera detenida son largos y delgados, algo poco normal en una chica y un roce con ellos dentro de su… Bueno un toque con esos dedos se sentiría muy bien, quiero sentir de estos dedos dentro de mí y en todo mi cuerpo… Ven lo les dije anteriormente, cuando quieres y admiras a ese alguien y terminas teniendo esa clase de pensamientos.

-Ruby…- Siento que alguien me dice algo, gracias a Madoka-sama, me liberó de esos extraños pensamientos

-¿Piggy?- Es Riko-san que me da un papel, es parte de la letra que se pensó para una nueva canción, es obvio estamos en pleno Love Live y para eso hay que crear nuevas maneras, manteniendo nuestro estilo sin depender o necesitar de Muses y para resaltar ambos grupos somos rivales… Y creer que Saint Snow no está metido en esto, una verdadera pena por las Kazuno… Leah

-¿Qué opinas de esta canción?- Leí y pegué mis ojos lo más que pude para leer sus letras, por desgracia Nico sensei se propaga en mi mente como un virus, tristemente le mentí. Ok no es mi estilo pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que seguirle la corriente a las demás

-De hecho esta canción está muy bien

La pelivino me agradeció amablemente con una sonrisa, una de tantas y quizás la más sincera y aparte un gracias… Bien en estos momentos estoy con You pensando sobre un buen diseño para los vestidos y me dispuse a dibujar algunas… ¿Quieren saber quién me enseñó? Kotori-san obviamente aunque me interesé en el arte japonés.

Lo raro de esto es que de la nada estoy dibujando a Nico sensei en todo detalle físico, en serio no estoy jodiendo pero la con una cara artística nipona con cuerpo de guerrero musculoso pero su rostro era el de una geisha…Bueno a tirar eso a la basura… Ahora otro vestido, genial ahora la dibujé con cuerpo de supermodelo… Otro vestido, mierda ahora la dibujé con el pecho musculoso…

¡PIGGY! ¡Esto está mal! ¡MUY MAL!... ¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando?! ¡En serio parezco una pervertida!... ¿O una fotógrafa de Playboy?... Ok, el punto a todo esto es que no hay ni siquiera un momento en Aqours donde mi mente no tiene paz, Nico sensei se apoderó por completo de mi mente, no hay momento donde no surja una sensual imagen de ella ni siquiera en ropa interior o estando desnuda… Y sin olvidar su abdomen marcado.

De pronto uso una excusa barata para salir corriendo fuera de aquí e intento irme al apartamento donde nos residimos por motivo del certamen pero… ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué me escabullo en Otonokizaka?!... En eso me coloco en una de las ventanas del plantel y Nico sensei está al otro lado sentada frente del tablero.

Dios, aún en su uniforme de Otonokizaka se ve radiante y linda… A una distancia estaban Nozomi-san y Eli-san mientras miraban a un profesor peliplata y de gafas… ¿Soy yo o es que a ese hombre lo he visto en un anime de humor y referencias a lo grosero? (¡ES GINTOKI DE GINTAMA!)

De pronto sonó la campana, las clases daban su fin y en ese entonces las alumnas alistaban sus cosas

-Bien, chamacas- Decía el hombre mientras fumaba- Se acabó la clase de Gin-chan, pero antes diré algo- El hombre señaló a Nico sensei- Tú, Madoka Kaname

-Sakata-sensei, no me llamo así… Soy Nico Yazawa

Hubo un rato de silencio

-Sí, lo que digas Madoka- Señaló con el dedo- Hoy te quedarás aquí

-¡¿QUÉEE?! ¡¿PORQUÉEE?- Sensei hacía un puchero triste

-Tendrás clases extras, nada más ni nada menos- Aclaró el docente mientras todas las chicas se iban a sus casas… Pobre sensei, he oído que sus notas académicas no son buenas que digamos y bueno supongo que tiene mucho que lidiar… Hablando de asunto, ¿Y sus hermanos?

Aunque otra parte de mí se siente igual de mal por sensei pero por… Otro día donde no podemos estar juntas, no culpo al docente, después de todo la escuela es lo primero; y como idol el Love Live es lo esencial. Bueno, supongo que me enfocaré de más junto con You ya que la dejé tirada con el asunto de los vestidos.

(…)

Ahora estoy en casa de los Yazawa, su madre pidió una ayuda ya que tenía trabajo y como su hija estaba en clases extra bueno me llamó con tal de ayudar a sus hermanos, aunque recibo ayuda de Yoshiko ya que ella solía ayudar en un kínder en sus tiempos libres. En verdad cuidar a los pequeños es gran desafío, en realidad no son niños problema ni eso, sólo son enérgicos, suelen jugar pero no mucho o se entretienen con lo que sea… De hecho Yoshiko se lleva el mérito ya que por sus talentos sea de hacer magia o jugar videojuegos suele ganarse el aprecio de esos pequeños.

Ahora son las 9:00PM, ya que sensei no ha venido a casa a lo cual Yoshiko y los demás se acostaron, los niños dormían en sus futones mientras Yoshiko usaba su tiburón para dormir dentro aunque lo raro es que Cotaro lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche. Ambos dormían en un cuarto aparte pero yo decidí irme al cuarto de sensei y bueno una envidia…

Peluches, posters, todo de rosa… Creo que Yoshiko no exageró del todo, aunque cierta parte de mí se ha despertado con tal de saber todo sobre sensei. Por desgracia mi cuerpo se siente cansado a lo cual preparo un futón en su cuarto pero alejada de su cama, no quiero que su máximo lecho sea impregnado con mi esencia (Ustedes lo entienden).

-¡Hah! ¡Estoy muerta! Creo que voy a desmayarme- Me tiré sobre el suelo ya que me está dando pereza. De pronto saco mi móvil y escribo de una manera insconsciente

"Sensei, llámame cuando termines"- En eso le envío el mensaje… Ahora recibo un mensaje de sensei

"Ahora voy… Te lo agradezco"

En verdad me alegra recibir un mensaje de Sensei , le tomé una captura de pantalla. Me pregunto si sensei ha terminado con sus clases extras o posiblemente está esperando a que termine mis labores. Me pongo a reírme por lo bajo aunque es bastante coincidencia que nosotras estábamos atareadas, yo poniendo de mi parte en Aqours y sensei en sus estudios.

En verdad ambas estábamos atareadas con nuestros asuntos, aun así estoy agradecida de compartir estos momentos con sensei, algo que ni siquiera en el pasado me hubiese imaginado… Ya saben una relación entre ambos grupos pero una constante rivalidad enmarcada con tal de ganar el Love Live.

Bueno, debo olvidar este asunto y quizás o tal vez hoy pueda ir a la cama sin tener que hacer cosas extrañas… Mis cosas extrañas… Aprovecho ahora para sacar el sueter de sensei que tomé prestado sin mi permiso, intento abrir su closet para meterlo ahí pero de pronto me fijo ahora en su pijama de conejito, una chaqueta blanca en la cual me lleva a ese olor que es mi perdición y mi obsesión, esa esencia de Sakura.

La tengo ahora entre mis manos y aprovecho para al menos dar un leve abrazo como si diera un abrigo a alguien que tiene frío. De pronto aprieto entre mis brazos esa prenda como si quisiera aferrarme a ella, siento que mis mejillas se calientan y mi corazón late con locura… Siento que algo me enciende abajo y quiero hacerlo en ese futón

Lo siento Sensei pero… El problema quizás sea yo, pero tú eres la causa

Pongo el vestido sobre la cabecera del futón, me acuesto bocabajo no sin antes quitarme mi bata de dormir para tirarla al suelo y ahora estoy en ropa interior… Decido tocarme mientras el olor de ese chaleco se impregna su imagen en su mente e incluso me la imagino en su bikini y su marcado abdomen.

Pero aunque haga mi mejor trabajo parece que no soy capaz de complacerme sola, puede que dé más resultado si lo hago por detrás usando dos dedos. Dentro y fuera, arriba y abajo mientras me aferro a esa chaqueta con tal de saciar mi fantasía.

De pronto me quedo en shock cuando de pronto comienza a vibrar mi móvil a lo cual contesto fácilmente y en menos de nada es una llamada entrante… ¡SENSEI!

¡Que mal! ¡Tengo que contestarle! De lo contrario ella puede sospechar y quizás perdería sus respetos y sus enseñanzas… ¿Lo hago ahora? ¡Ya! Tengo que contestarle rápido… Tengo que hacerlo o no pero no queda de otra… Con una mano temblorosa cojo mi móvil y en menos de nada entro a la conversación

CONVERSACIÓN NICO-RUBY

-H-hola

-(Si que te tomaste tu tiempo para contestar)

Mientras tanto Nico caminaba desde una estación hacia su casa mientras trataba de lidiar con su humor de pocas pulgas ya que aparte de que las clases extras no solo fueron extensas si no que también tuvo que soportarse un horrible tren lleno que la llevaba a su distrito

-Si que te tomaste tu tiempo para contestar

-(Lo siento, Nico sensei)

-Debiste decirme si es que ya estabas al cuidado de Cocoro y los demás

-(Lo sé… Aunque Yoshiko-chan me ayudó con eso)

De pronto hubo un rato de silencio a lo cual preocupó a Nico

-Ruby… Oye, ¿Te sientes enferma?

-(No, estoy bien… Sólo estoy algo somnolienta)

Nico suspiró

-Bueno, no te culpo, mis hermanos suelen excederse cuando se divierten. Sin embargo se qué…

La loli ahora pone una cara seria como si tratara de saber algo

-Ruby… Me ocultas algo

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la pequeña idol, Ruby quedó en shock por no decir que muda frente a las sospechas de su sensei

-¡¿Piggy?! ¡Yo no lo hago! Es decir… -Sonrió de manera tonta- No hay manera de que pueda ocultarte cosas, Nico sensei

-(Ajá, ¿Y por qué has actuado tan extraña últimamente?)

-¡¿De que está hablando sensei?!

-(You me dijo que tú huiste como idiota y aparte dibujaste cosas estúpidas)

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Son imaginaciones suyas!

De manera inconsciente la Kurosawa menor se masturbaba retorciéndose de placer, estaba de rodillas mientras lidiaba con su fantasía aparte de deleitarse con la voz de su amada sensei aunque trataba de aclarar con su sensei

-(Sabes, sospecho que estás obligada a guardar un secreto. Quizás es sobre cosas de Aqours, tus amigas o lo que sea)

La pobre pelirroja trataba de detenerse pero era inevitable teniendo al oído la voz seria de Nico

-(Lo cierto es que no tengo idea, pero…?

-S-si…

-(Hoy miré que me mirabas durante toda la última clase)

-¡¿Piggy?!

-(¿En verdad creías que no lo notaría?)

La pobre pelirroja se inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo mientras movía su mano derecha hacia todos lados de su intimidad mientras jadeaba por lo bajo, cosa que por una extraña razón preocupó a la loli pelinegra

-(Ruby, dime ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? O ¿Hay algo que quieras que haga? )

Mientras tanto en la calle cercana a su casa, la idol mantenía su calma aunque ya en cualquier momento explotaría de ira absoluta aparte de que no tuvo una cita con Maki y todo por situación academica

-Ya sabes que me irrita cuando hablan mierda una y otra vez. Por lo tanto di claro lo que quieres, ya que lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharte

La pobre pelirroja se acostó bocabajo mientras sonreía levemente e intentaba ganar algo de aire ya que había llegado al orgasmo aunque seguía aferrada a la chaqueta blanca que tomó

-Lo lamento sensei- Se recostó un poco- Créeme cuando te digo que estoy bien… Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí- De manera rara e inconsciente dijo mientras abrazaba con su brazo libre aquella prenda

-Para ser sincera estoy contenta, Nico sensei

-(¿Qué estás diciendo?)

-Porque estoy contigo a tu lado

La loli no le tomó importancia al asunto y colgó mientras la menor decidió hacer otra ronda para llenar su nada interior pero no duró mucho ya que cierta joven de cabello entró a su casa dejando su maleta aparte de venir con mal humor junto a su cansancio, caminó para ver a sus hermanitos sobre todo Cotaro abrazando al futón tiburón de Yoshiko.

Se rió por lo bajo aunque optó por irse al baño por un rato hasta que se topó con lo que no debió haber visto… Una pelirroja que estaba con una camiseta negra con una pantaloneta roja abajo e incluso ropa interior, trataba de taparse la boca con tal de contenerse mientras usaba la otra mano con tal de moverla sobre su intimidad…

Si, se estaba masturbando enfrente de su sensei aunque cerraba los ojos, ignoraba que su sensei estaba roja quizás de la ira o la vergüenza pero estaba con la boca abierta como si todo lo presenciado era una pesadilla, lástima que no lo era…

La pelirroja se volteó para quedar aturdida y en menos de nada la idol y su discipula estaban frente a frente… La pobre estaba con los pantalones abajo mientras Nico estaba petrificada y aterrada. Una cabeza podría rodar en cualquier momento.


	3. Chapter 3

La loli pelinegra estaba frente a frente con la loli pelirroja la cual miraba con shock a su pobre sensei que estaba con una cara de pocos amigos. La joven trataba de aclararlo todo pero la mayor se volteó y cerró la puerta… Ahora si era un ajuste de cuentas.

-Nico sensei, yo…

La idol bajó la mirada mientras apretaba los dientes

-Oye niñita… Si haces ese tipo de estupideces procura cerrar la puerta con seguro

Adiós mundo cruel

La idol caminó un poco hacia la pobre pelirroja la cual miraba con terror ese ceño fruncido por parte de su sensei que sin mediar palabra miró detenidamente su cuarto… Bueno, ya no hizo nada indebido en su cama pero vio de reojo el futón y una bata de dormir rosa claro tendida sobre el suelo y ahora a la pelirroja que trataba que subirse los pantalones.

La mayor apuntó con sus ojos rojos sobre los verdes cristal de la menor la cual podría reaccionar y hablar incoherencias en cualquier momento. La pequeña idol suspiró para calmarse un poco y trataba de lidiar su indignación tratando de hablar de manera coherente.

-Vine a verte porque creí que algo no andaba bien o algo ocurrió a mis hermanos pero…

-Erm… Esto… Um… ¡PIGGY!- La pobre trataba de dar aunque sea una palabra pero la vergüenza como el miedo le nublaban el pensamiento aunque era el común denominador en la Kurosawa menor

-Pero veo que te estabas complaciendo a ti misma con el sonido de mi voz, ¿Eh?- Levantó su puño con vena brotando mientras de la nada el humo brotaba en su cabeza, mientras sus coletas se alzaban con el aire como si se pudiera convertirse en Super Saiyajin, o peor sería capaz de ser un Saitama capaz de hacer daño con tan solo un golpe.

Emprendió el certero puño que al final no fue un puño ya que le arrebató su celular para ver que elementos sucios podría encontrar y en efecto la pobre mayor quedó boquiabierta viendo toda una galería que resultaba de Nico en todo su esplendor, en las PV, en los calentamientos, en la escuela, hasta cuando estaba en la piscina…

Hablando de piscina aquel día en donde nuestra Ruby se excitó en la piscina, de una manera rara caminó como hipnotizada por su sensei hasta que de la nada cayó al agua pero no del todo, ya que pasó lo indebido y es que la pobre Ruby cayó sosteniéndose de las piernas de su pobre sensei la cual trataba de lidiar con su vergüenza.

Empujaba la cabeza de su pupila idiota mientras esta posaba su cara en pleno punto íntimo, la pobre la cual quedó en breves momentos en ridículo. Aunque se ganó unas risas del par de tetonas pervertidas.

Ahora, la idol estaba en completo estado de horror y más cuando miró una foto donde la pelirroja abrazaba rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su sensei y luego una foto de un beso en la mejilla, mientras la mayor se sonrojaba como idiota.

-Qué demonios es esto… ¿Fotos mías con las chicas y con Aquours?... ¡¿Y aparte casi todas son mías? No hay ninguna donde yo no salga… Ahora entiendo porque en la piscina Maki-chan me miró muy feo.

-¡Espera sensei! ¡Eso es mío!

Ahora miró con ira el móvil de su pupila… Quería hacerlo pedazos

-Captura… Captura… Yoshiko…

-¡ES YO…!

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, ¿QUIERES?!

-Captura… Y en todas soy yo- Una vena roja brotó en su frente hasta estallar

-¡BORRA ESAS MALDITAS FOTOS!... ¡NO ME MEZCLES CON ESA GOTICA SUBNORMAL!

-¡QUE ES YOHA…!

-¡QUE TE CALLES MALDITA SEA!

La pobre Kurosawa menor hizo un puchero de tristeza mientras argumentaba el porque se de su galería

-Lo siento sensei, pero ambas son importantes de diferentes maneras… Bueno aunque sólo usted por obvias razones

-Si, si, como sea…-Se calmó- No guardas más que…Como decirlo… ¿Contenido inútil?- Miró fijamente a la pelirroja con un ceño fruncido aunque como buena sensei debía tratar a las buenas

-Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo de una vez

La pobre menor ladeó la mirada por vergüenza aparte de que sentía algo de dolor y tristeza ya que había deshonrado a su sensei aparte de que fantaseó de forma algo obsesiva con ella. Estaba jodidamente mal, una voz quebrada y un intento de llorar si se le placiera

-La única explicación que puedo dar después de ser vista en este estado- Suspiró aunque quería mirar a su sensei pero la vergüenza y el miedo la hacían mirar por lo bajo

-Es porque… Me excité por ti, Nico sensei

-Aquello no podría ser más evidente- La loli miraba con frialdad como su chaqueta era puesta en la cabecera del futón y tan solo imaginar el proceso masturbatorio de su pupila le hacía temblar e incluso sus tripas, en cambio la pequeña Ruby mantenía la mirada baja pero por desgracia sus lágrimas le traicionaron, trataba de limpiarlas pero era inevitable… No importaba si su sensei la odiara o la alejara, era capaz de aceptar su castigo y el precio a pagar.

La pobre en medio de una voz ahogada aclaró

-Sé bien que esta situación puede resultarte repulsiva… Discúlpame, pero…- Levantó su cara apuntando sus mojados ojos de cristal hacia una incrédula Nico

-¡TE QUIERO NICO SENSEI!

La idol mayor quedó con la boca abierta y en verdad no se lo esperaba por parte de su tonta alumna…Por alguna extraña razón le resultaba algo escabroso y quizás algo excitante la actitud de su pupila en la piscina y eso que le recordaba en gran parte a Maki aunque con buenas similitudes y diferencias

-Lo siento sensei, probablemente diez veces, no, cientos de veces, hasta miles de veces más de lo que te imaginas- Se limpiaba infructuosamente sus saladas mientras la mayor estaba completamente callada sin decir nada

-Lo hago hasta el punto en donde pierdo el control, en otras palabras, no podía decirte algo tan vergonzoso y terminé…

-Y terminaste ¿Qué…?- La loli miró con enfado hacia su chaqueta blanca, que por cierto era su favorita como lo era uno de sus animales favoritos- ¿Usaste mi ropa para satisfacerte?

La loli menor quedó en silencio aunque estaba sumida en los nervios

-No me digas que hacerlo por tu propia cuenta… ¿No me digas que haciendo esta estupidez crees que te voy a dar sexo barato?

-¡Claro que no, sensei! ¡De hecho cuando…!- La pobre chica quedó muda, ahora su cara miraba por lo bajo mientras se apretaba sus manos- De hecho cuando estoy con usted… Siento ganas de hacerlo, como si estuviera ansiosa

La loli ahora quedó mirando con indignación y bajó su mirada, apretó puños y dientes… No iba a permitir tal ofensa por parte de su alumna a lo cual se le acercó con tal de encestarle una buena lección, entre más pasos daba más atemorizaba a la Kurosawa la cual cerró los ojos con tal de recibir el castigo.

Con voz baja pero amenazante le interrogó a la pelirroja

-Eres una… pequeña bastarda. Me tomé la molestia de ser considerada contigo como mi alumna y aprendiz, tenía mis esperanzas puestas en ti pero ahora…- La pobre idol le temblaba el cuerpo y sus manos, la tristeza y la decepción la embargaban mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas surgían de su rostro

-Y todo para que… ¡Sólo para terminar percatándome que gasté mi tiempo en una niñita lujuriosa cuya única utilidad es la coger!

La pelirroja exclamó con un tono de valentía y determinación aunque se sentía poca cosa frente a su maestra

-Ya te dije que es

-¿Qué?

-¡ME GUSTAS SENSEI! ¡TE AMO TANTO QUE ME ENLOQUECES!

La loli quedó en silencio por un breve momento mientras la pobre pelirroja se cubría la cara con sus manos mientras lidiaba con su llanto, la idol se fue hacia la cocina donde sacó unas cuantas botellas de sake donde tomó muchas o hasta un sorbo para acabar con la bebida hasta vaciar la canasta six pack.

Fue hacia su cuarto donde en menos de nada apagó la luz de su cuarto, en ese momento acorraló a la pequeña pelirroja contra el futón mientras clavaba sus rojos vivos en los verdes brillantes de su alumna, en menos de nada devoró sus labios de manera deleitable.

Ambas chicas se despojaron de sus ropas aunque el climax se llevó al cabo de unos minutos hacia la cama de diosa de la pequeña idol poniendo de testigo sólo a sus peluches y las telas de terciopelo. La Kurosawa estaba boca abajo de la mayor, la pequeña rodeaba con sus delgados brazos el cuello de su sensei.

La joven Kurosawa entre más placer sentía, más se aferraba en su sensei sea en su cuello o en la espalda , en cambio Nico usaba sus dedos dentro de la cálida entrada de la joven. Finalmente la joven pelinegra expedía un olor que por cierto era muy agradable al olfato de la menor la cual se sentía embriagar y viajar en un mundo de ensueño.

-Estás toda mojada- La pequeña idol tomó la barbilla de su pupila la cual hipnotizada aceptó la penetrante vista de su sensei, sintió un punzor y un grito leve pero Nico la calló con un dedo en los labios que no causaría ruido.

La joven abrazaba a su sensei ahora jugaba dentro del trasero de la menor

-Wow, estás toda resbaladiza y amplia. ¿Jugaste con tu trasero todo este tiempo?

-Ah… Sí, pero no era suficiente

-Que lasciva- Dijo con malicia mientras ahora empujaba sus dedos dentro de la intimidad y otro en el trasero de la menor haciéndola sacudir aunque la menor apretaba los dientes para no generar escandalo… De hecho quería gritar y expulsar su placer reprimido ya que como lo imaginó pensaba que los dedos de su sensei eran suaves al contacto pero como ésta estaba ebria lo hacía más brusco.

-¿Me imaginabas mientras te lo hacías? ¿Cuántas veces a la semana?

-Dos veces… A la semana

-Mentirosa, no pudieron ser tan pocas ocasiones- Ahora aprovechó para dirigir su boca al punto de la menor para usar lengua y boca haciendo retorcer y derretir a la menor de tantos espasmos mientras se aferraba a las sabanas

-Está bien… Lo hice cada día- La menor una vez más cayó víctima de la lujuria asesina de su sensei hasta caer en otro clímax. La mayor acercó la cara a la de su estúpida alumna mientras hacía una mirada entre burla y prepotencia

-Ya veo… Como eras capaz de pedir que te sostuviera, optaste por ti misma… Eres una pobre inútil

-No tienes que decirlo de esta manera- La menor sentía ganas de llorar, un repentino round no era buena idea pero era el precio que debía pagar por divulgar sus fantasías. La mayor tumbó al suelo a la menor con tal abrirle las piernas para colocar su pelvis… Si, era esa legendaria posición donde ambas se volvían una

-Pequeña tonta, no existe la posibilidad de que estás satisfecha por tu propia cuenta- Empujó bruscamente su pelvis mientras la pelirroja estaba con la boca abierta y sus ojos alterados, se sentía morir como si le borraran la mente… No podía pensar en nada.

Nico con el cabello suelto que sufría su rostro, algunos de sus cabellos cubrían su plano pecho desnudo mientras emitía un brillo temible como poseedor… Un demonio con el cuerpo de una niña pero con la fachada de una pequeña diosa.

La menor miraba con terror a su sensei aunque era de esperarse que en el fondo quería que esa malicia la hiciera disfrutar y gozar como nunca, como un instrumento de deleite de su sensei

-Lo hiciste de un solo golpe

-Je je… Lo sabía, esto es increíble… La sensación de tu lloriqueo y tus espasmos, es algo que no puedo obtener de una idiota como tú- La pequeña idol alzó la pierna de su alumna sobre su hombro con tal de empujar su pelvis contra el punto húmedo mientras la Kurosawa menor perdía el control en medio de sus jadeos agudos, Nico gruñía y reía como si disfrutara sufrir de placer a la menor que se retorcía.

Quién diría que el alcohol pudiera sacar un lado de la joven nunca visto, un lado sádico, masoquista y humillante que disfrutara el sufrimiento en forma encubierta de tirar, coger y follar cuanta mujer se le cruzara en el camino y esa idiota de pelo rojo era un ejemplo.

Pero era fascinante que tan dócil e inútil podría ser la Aqour, tal como lo expresó… La amaba tanto que era capaz de tirar por la borda su cordura sin importar las consecuencias. La mayor continuó sus fuertes embestidas hasta sumirse en el climax, dando lo que pudieron dar a lo cual sellaron el acto con un beso aunque el dulce aroma de Sakura se combinaba con el amargo tufo de sake.

Ruby Kurosawa, la alumna más fiel de la popular Idol Nico Nii Yazawa, integrante de Aqours… Tenía en mente a su maestra como una clara fantasía sexual… Esa parte y esos ocultos pensamientos planeaba guardarlos y atesorarlos en un velo de lo más profundo de su corazón o de su mente si era preciso.

No obstante esos sentimientos eran tan brillantes que derritían todos los inconvenientes pero creaban otros teniendo en cuanta que ambas tenían pareja pero a la larga pareciera que eso poco importaba.

Pareciera que el corazón de la pequeña Kurosawa estaba siendo atrapada quizás por la belleza o por el encanto infantil de su sensei… Sus ojos rojos, su cabello negro, su actitud de niña… Ni siquiera no tenía una respuesta, ni siquiera no sabía que hacer en esta situación. Cada vez que se topaba con su sensei pareciera que poco a poco su existencia se llenaba quizás de vida, de sueños, de sentimientos… Quien sabe

Prefirió dormirse en los brazos de una Nico borracha que dormía como idiota rodeada de peluches y telas rosadas, la pequeña pelirroja sonreía levemente ya que posiblemente Nico se levantaría con borrachera y mareos, tratar de dar una excusa barata y guardarse ese momento de placer entre ambas.

Quizás no había cabida en el amor pero no hay nada mejor que incluir a una más en la lista, de acuerdo no podían ser novias pero cuando una de ellas no se sentía bien con su pareja no había mejor idea que expulsar y sacar esa tensión sexual.

Por ahora debía dormir en brazos de su sensei y tratar su relación de alumna-maestra de manera discreta y en las sombras jugar a las novias y amantes… Bueno sería la tercera ya que su amiga el ángel caído se uniría a la diversión… Definitivamente Nico encantaba a todas, pero se maldecía a sí misma.


End file.
